


Officer Styles

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an NYPD cop working the graveyard shift and happens to pull over a handsome young man named Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Styles

**Author's Note:**

> [gloobear](http://gloobear.tumblr.com) prompted: Louis is driving and gets pulled over by Harry (and damn would Harry make for one sexy cop). and it’s like in the middle of the night so there are no other cars on the street and no one around, and Harry would make up some kind of an excuse to get Louis out of the vehicle for a full body pat-down.
> 
> I am not affiliated with One Direction or their associates. This is fiction.
> 
> Minor warning: It seems like dub-con. It's not. Really, I swear. [Dub Con Warning (hover for details/spoilers)!!!](/)

Harry hates his job. Well, no, not _hates_ , per se, but he does hate this part of his job.

It's four in the morning and Harry is riding down the street in the cruiser. Even in New York City, 4AM is a pretty desolate time of night. Harry pulls over and turns off the engine.

He pulls a sip from his coffee, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. Apparently he hasn't added enough sugar. He sighs, putting it back in the cup holder. Harry bites into his bagel to clear the bitter taste from his mouth.

As he swallows, a small black Porsche whizzes past, blowing the hot, damp summer air into the open window of Harry's patrol car. Harry sighs again and puts down his food. He starts the car and pulls back onto the road, putting on his siren.

He cruises down the street, quickly catching up to the other car. Harry revs his siren again, indicating that the other car should pull over. The two cars last another block when the speeder pulls over. Harry pulls in behind the car, leaving it running, but turning off his sirens.

He walks up alongside the Porsche and sees the the window is already rolled down. "License an-" Harry stops short, taking in the beauty of the man in front of him.

The boy has light brown, almost caramel hair, styled in a windswept kind of way. His blue eyes are piercing even under the dimness of the streetlight. He wears a tight-fitting t-shirt, white with dark stripes. His lean yet muscled arms peek out from below the sleeves, flexing slightly as he grips the steering wheel.

"What seems to be the problem, Officer...?" The boy trails off, waiting for Harry to supply his name.

"Styles. Uh, Harry Styles."

"Pleasure to meet you Styles, Harry Styles."

Harry clears his throat. "Um, yeah. May I, uh, see your license and registration, please?"

The boy grabs his wallet from the passenger seat and pops open the glove box to grab his registration papers. He hands them both over and Harry looks them over.

Name: Louis W. Tomlinson. Age: 21. Birthday: December 24, 1991. Eyes: Blue. Height: 5'8". His picture doesn't do him justice, if Harry's being honest. Although the picture was gorgeous, even for a shoddy DMV photo.

"It's Lou- _ee_ , by the way. Not Lewis."

Harry nods. "Uh, right. Mr. Tomlinson. You're aware you were speeding? You were going 64 in a 35."

"Was I?"

"Mr. Tomlinson, please," Harry repeats, trying to save himself a bit of dignity.

Louis smiles, looking up through his eyelashes. "I'm sorry, Officer Styles, Harry Styles. The roads were empty and I just wanted to have a bit of fun."

"You realize that this gives me grounds to arrest you, right?"

Louis swallows. "Um, yeah. Seriously, man, I didn't mean any harm. The roads are literally deserted right now." He gestures around them to emphasize his point. Harry knows he's right. But he has the law to enforce.

However, he also has this incredibly delicious boy in front of him, so he's not entirely sure what to do. Ethically, he should take him in or at least give him a warning and some sort of ticket but...

But Harry can't deny he's intrigued by the boy if not a little aroused, so he says, "Please step out of the car, Mr. Tomlinson."

"Wh- What?" he stutters. "I mean I know I was going way to fast, but I'll pay a fine or whatever, Officer, I swear."

"Just get out of the car, Louis." The boy nods and exits his car. He opens his mouth to form a question, but Harry cuts him off, "Place your hands on the roof and spread your legs." He pauses. "And you can call me Harry."

Louis looks back over his shoulder before spreading out on the car. "Okay, Harry," he swallows.

"Relax, Lou," Harry mumbles, bending over to grab at Louis's bare ankles. His tight blue jeans are cuffed up at the bottom, revealing some of his tan skin above his TOMS.

Harry kneels on the hard asphalt, quickly looking to ensure they're alone. Once he's sure of that, he glides his fingers over Louis's calf muscles, feeling them tense under his touch.

"Offi- Harry, what are you, um, what are you doing?"

Harry peeks up at the older boy. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"I'm not really sure? I mean it feels like... Like you're almost... Uh, seducing me? But I mean not that I would assume that or anything! I'm sure this is a perfectly normal full body search...?"

Harry hums. "And if it's not?"

"I- What?" Louis starts. Harry's hands slide farther up on Louis's legs. "Harry?"

"Yes, Louis?"

" _Are_ you, uh, seducing me?"

Harry smiles up at him, slowly rising to his feet. "What if I am?"

"I, uh," Louis swallows audibly. "I would not... necessarily be opposed to it..."

"Turn around, Lou." Louis obliges, pressed between Harry and his car. Harry takes a step closer, looking down his nose to Louis's mouth, eyes flicking to his mouth and back again.

"Are you gonna kiss me?"

Harry smirks. "Do you want me to?" Louis opens his mouth and promptly shuts it again, nodding slowly. Harry lets out a relieved sigh. He leans in closer to Louis, hands firmly placed on his hips. "You sure?" Louis nods again.

Harry leans down and hovers just above Louis's mouth, waiting. Louis looks back into Harry's eyes, down at his mouth, and back to his eyes. He lets his eyes flit closed and closes the distance between their lips.

They slot their lips together, Harry sucking on Louis's top lip between his own. Harry kisses with a bruising intensity, gripping Louis's hips tightly underneath his strong hands. Louis darts his tongue out cautiously, licking at the seam of Harry's mouth.

Harry parts his own lips willingly, allowing Louis entrance. The shorter boy gracefully glides their tongues together and adjusts his legs, slotting one between Harry's longer ones. His thigh finds Harry's hardness and Louis moans as he starts seeking friction his leg.

Louis breaks away from the kiss and pants, "Harry, I-," but he stops himself.

"What, babe?"

"I... Really want to blow you."

Harry smirks again and presses a kiss to Louis's cheek. "What are you waiting for, then?" The older boy raises his eyebrows briefly.

"Nothing." Louis deftly flips them around so Harry is now pinned to the car. He bites his way down Harry's neck, pausing at the crook of his neck to suck a deep bruise.

He playfully nips at the raw skin and licks over his handiwork. Harry's hands curl into his caramel fringe and pull him up for another kiss. Louis nips his lip once before pulling back off. "Stop distracting me."

He kneels before Harry, trailing his fingers down his sides as he goes. As his jean-clad legs hit the ground, his hands fumble with Harry's black belt. He opens the clasp and moves to the button on his tight, navy pants. Louis pulls down the zipper and slides his fingers under the material to pull the pants down.

"God, these pants are fucking tight. Pretty sure these aren't your standard issue, _Officer Styles_." Louis winks.

Harry lets out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, well, when you work the graveyard shift, you can get away with more." He threads his fingers through Louis's hair again and whispers, "Now, _please_ touch me, I'm dying here."

Louis obliges without further comment, dragging the heel of his hand over the straining bulge beneath Harry's briefs. He pulls his hand away to retrace his path, ghosting over the outline of his cock with a hot breath. "You're sure?" he whispers without looking up.

" _God_ , yes." That's all the encouragement Louis needs to pull down Harry's underpants. He holds back a whimper, and swiftly grabs the base of Harry's cock with one hand, holding the back of his thigh with the other. "Please, Lou. _Please._ "

Louis licks at the head softly before sucking it into his mouth, lips taut. He sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks, all the while stroking gently with his right hand. "Jesus fuck, you're good at this." Louis looks up without breaking contact, eyelashes fanning over his high, tanned cheekbones. Harry can see the barest of a smirk even as his lips are tightly wrapped around his dick.

The thought alone is almost enough to to make him come, so he tightens his grip on Louis's hair. "Lou, stop for a second." The older boy pulls off and raises a questioning brow. "I'm close, but I don't want to come yet."

"Well, alright, then," Louis responds, raising to his full height again. "What did you have in mind?" Harry growls at his feigned coyness and pulls him in by his neck for another breathless kiss.

"I'm gonna fuck you, if that's alright." It's not a question, but from the look Louis's giving him, he doubts he'll say no.

"Yes." Harry makes a pleased noise and pushes three fingers towards Louis's mouth.

"Then, suck." Louis takes Harry's fingers in his mouth and does just that. "Now, open your pants." The two of them combine their efforts to get Louis's jeans open and slide them down to mid-thigh. They push his underwear down at well and Harry uses his free hand to start pumping him slowly.

Harry removes his fingers from Louis's mouth and pushes them between his legs. "You ready?" Louis nods and Harry presses one now-slick finger against Louis's hole, feeling him start to clench around him. "Relax," Harry breathes into his ear. And he does. Harry pushes his finger in the rest of the way, allowing Louis to become accustomed to the intrusion.

Before long, Louis begs, "More. I need more." Harry obliges with a grin on his face, pushing another finger inside, and finally a third. He lets himself enjoy the tight feeling of Louis's muscles gripping at his fingers until he's pushing down forcefully onto Harry's hand.

Only then does Harry remove his fingers, earning him a true whine from the older boy in front of him. "Can I..."

"God, yes, Harry, just- _please_." Harry presses in slowly the first time, making sure Louis can handle. The older boy just takes it in stride and begs for more. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck and hoists himself off the ground, his legs crossing behind Harry's back. "Come on, Officer. I know you've got more game than this."

"I. Told you. To call. Me. _Harry_ ," he grunts, thrusting harder with each word.

Louis cries out in pleasure as Harry increases his pace. "Fuck, yes. Harry. I love you name. Harry. Haz. Oh, fuck. Please. Fuck, _Harry, fuck_ , I'm gonna come," he moans into the empty street.

"Me, ah! Me too." The boys come together, making a mess of the shirts they'd carelessly left on. Louis lowers himself back onto the ground and Harry slips himself out, laying a sloppy kiss to his neck. He looks down at the mess they've made. "At least I've got a spare shirt in the car."

Louis's booming laugh echos. "Listen," Harry starts. "I get off at eight..."

"Pretty sure you just got off now, man."

Harry huffs a laugh and continues, "I know this isn't, like, conventional or anything, but we could maybe meet for breakfast?"

Louis presses a kiss to Harry's cheek as he buttons his pants. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Let me give you my number." He enters Louis's digits into his phone and returns it to his pocket.

Harry watches as Louis gets back in his car and pulls away quickly, although much more slowly than earlier that night. Harry smiles as he returns to his own patrol car, silently hoping the rest of his shift would be less exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be whiny little bottom Harry but since it was dedicated to Jackie... 


End file.
